The Flow Cytometry Facility serves the UCCRC members by providing access to state-of-the-art technology, and quantitative analytical approaches to measure molecular and cellular function. The Facility is designed to meet the wide-spread needs for specialized cytologic analysis, and continues to respond to the demand for new and improved technology. The Facility's mission is three-fold: 1) To provide cutting-edge technology and expertise; 2) To pursue technology and application development; and 3) To provide education and training of researchers. The first goal is attained with state-of-the-art instrumentation and continuing education for the expert personnel. Technology and application development involves close relationships with Cancer Research Center researchers who are continually looking for new methods to address their scientific questions. Educational goals are satisfied by providing application workshops, training sessions, and one-on-one protocol development and consultation. The Facility also provides an extensive reference library containing references pertinent to its technological focus. The Facility's Scientific Director (Dr. Anne Sperling) and Technical Director (Mr. Ryan Duggan) provide direct oversight of the operation of the Flow Cytometry Facility. A Faculty Advisory Committee (FAC) is advisory to the Facility personnel with regards to services, scientific direction, and fiscal issues. The Facility is utilized by UCCRC investigators in many areas of study involved in the basic research of cellular function. The Flow Cytometry Facility provides instrumentation for the analytical detection of subcellular components using multiparametric fluorescence detection technology. Another key component of the Facility is its cell sorting instruments that allow the fractionation and purification of subpopulations of cells from a heterogeneous single cell suspension. The Flow Cytometry Facility has increased its cell sorting and bench-top analyzer capacity to meet investigator demand, resulting in more than a 300% increase in overall Facility usage since the 2001 CCSG renewal. Over 52 peerreviewed UCCRC investigators across five Scientific Programs routinely use the Flow Cytometry Facility, totaling 80% of Facility usage.